Computer data storage devices often have unusable logical data portions. Such unusable logical data portions, or pages, may be corrupt or defective. Corruption may be physical or logical. For example, hard disk defects may be present from errors or problems in the manufacturing process of such disks. Damage may also be incurred in the post-manufacturing handling, transport, and/or improper use of disk devices, for example. Failure may also occur after deployment of the disk devices. Such damage, failure, errors, or problems may impact an entire storage device or logical data portions thereof. While defective areas of a storage device may be repaired, the performance and overall efficiency of the system utilizing such a device tends to suffer from the increasing consumption of resources, e.g., bandwidth, resulting from the correction procedure itself. Further, in some situations, the correction procedure is not triggered at all. Such complete failure of the correction procedure may halt, or at least hamper, overall system functionality altogether and thus compromise the expected behavior of the system. Further yet, problems with system performance resulting from defects in portions of the storage device may be exacerbated where storage system software in different layers of the data transfer process either combines or preemptively expands read operations for data requests in an attempt to achieve better performance. With such expanded read operations, faulty or defective pages in the expanded request may cause an error or other indication of a defect in the data transfer response. As a result, the originally requested pages may appear to be defective when they in fact are not. Such false failure results may cause valid or intact pages to undergo costly correction procedures, while the defective pages slip under the radar of repair and continue to cause the correction process to fail and compromise system performance.
Although specific problems have been addressed in this Background, this disclosure is not intended in any way to be limited to solving those specific problems.